Game Over
by cherry.in.wonderland
Summary: TRADUÇÃO “Como você quer? Rápido? Bruto? Profundo? Todas as opções?” RxR the GazettE - Sequência para The Real Game


**Título:** Game Over.

**Tradutora:** Cherry-in-Wonderland.

**Beta da tradução:** Ana Sparrow.

**Autora:** Chibi-chan.

**Fandom**: the GazettE.

**Gênero:** PWP.

**Casal:** RukixReita.

**Classificação**: + 18.

**Status:** Completa.

**Retratação**: Os créditos desta fanfic pertencem unicamente a _Chibi-chan_, eu apenas traduzi com o consentimento dela. E é óbvio que nós não temos nenhum direito sobre a banda, por mais que gostemos da idéia XD

**Sinopse:** _"Como você quer? Rápido? Bruto? Profundo? Todas as opções?"_

**Comentários da Autora:** Esta é uma sequência para **The Real Game**, a qual é sequência para **Game**. Eu estavarelutante em escrever mais uma continuação porque sou péssima com obscenidade, mas eu não quis ser cruel com as pessoas! Então, está aí! Eu _acho_ que isso pode ser lido como uma oneshot E esta é apenas minha segunda fic NC-17, então espero que não esteja tão horrível. : D

**N/A¹:** A esperada sequência! E eu sei que Ruki mudou a cor do cabelo, mas ele está loiro aqui porque é relevante para o capítulo anterior.

**Game Over**

_"Apenas vire-se que você irá descobrir."_

A exigência do vocalista ainda ecoava dentro do estado pós-orgásmico da mente de Reita antes que ele registrasse a ordem. Silenciosamente, obedeceu-o, dando um dócil aceno e se virou, encarando a parede.

"Espere" Ruki o parou colocando uma mão em seu ombro. Reita se voltou para dar a ele um olhar questionador. "Vamos fazer desta maneira. Ao invés disso, se apóie na pia. Assim que disse isso, acenou sua cabeça na direção da pia que estava atrás de onde haviam parado.

Novamente, Reita pode apenas concordar, conforme obedecia e se recurvava sobre a pia. Seu coração começando a acelerar assim que ele entendeu o que estava para acontecer em seguida.

O vocalista se aproximou e começou a acariciar os quadris desnudos de Reita lentamente, em movimentos circulares.

Reita fechou os olhos e desfrutou esse doce tratamento. Logo, ele sentiu Ruki levantar sua camiseta e então ergueu os braços para facilitar a tarefa para o outro. Assim que ela caiu, uma sensação fria se formou em suas costas. Percebeu então que ele estava usando o picolé para fazer caminhos aleatorios nelas, o fazendo arquear ligeiramente.

Ruki então se inclinou para frente e lambeu os caminhos que havia feito nas costas de Reita. Ele sorriu maliciosamente quando o sentiu tremer sob sua língua. Depois de mais algumas lambidas por toda a extensão das costas dele, terminou seu picolé e se afastou.

Curioso, o baixista olhou por trás de seu ombro, e o viu tirar suas próprias roupas. Ele assistiu cuidadosamente enquanto Ruki primeiro arrancou sua camisa e a deixou cair sobre o chão. Em seguida, ele começou a desafivelar seu cinto lentamente. Reita agora virou todo seu corpo para fitar o outro, querendo ver cada movimento mais de perto.

Ruki puxou para baixo seu zíper e forçou seus dedos para dentro da barra de sua calça e boxer, superficialmente puxando-a, mas não a tirando ainda. Reita cerrou os dentes com impaciência; Ruki era tão provocador.

"Anda logo, droga!" ele reclamou.

Ruki sorriu e começou a acariciar a si próprio por cima de sua ereção coberta. "Faça alguma coisa", ele disse num silvo.

Reita deixou sair um pequeno gemido antes de se adiantar e puxar para baixo a calça e a boxer de Ruki. O vocalista deu risada de como ele chutou o restante das roupas com seus pés. Agora ambos os homens estavam inteiramente nus e expostos na frente um do outro. Reita percorreu com os olhos ao longo do corpo dele, admirando a pele lisa e os contornos como uma peça de arte. Ruki era _definitivamente_ uma peça de arte.

"Eu sei que você gosta do que vê, mas não gostaria de começar?" ele questionou convencidamente.

Sem uma resposta, Reita apenas se inclinou a frente para capturar os lábios dele de forma esfomeada. Ele imediatamente empurrou sua língua dentro da boca de Ruki e a enrolou com a do companheiro. Ele gemeu quando pode experimentar seu próprio gosto misturado ao do picolé que Ruki estava comendo mais cedo.

Ruki gemeu dentro do beijo e se pressionou contra Reita tão rude e faminto quanto ele. Mãos começaram a percorrer ao longo da pele e respirações se aceleraram. Reita foi ficando excitado novamente conforme começou a movimentar seus lábios através do maxilar de Ruki, em seguida descendo ao seu pescoço.

"Você tem algum lubrificante e preservativos?" Ruki perguntou entre ofegos.

"Por que não vamos para o meu quarto de vez?" Reita murmurou contra a pele do pescoço do vocalista.

Ruki se afastou de modo que Reita pudesse levantar sua cabeça e juntos encarassem os olhos um do outro. "Porque eu quero que você _assista_ enquanto eu fodo você".

Os olhos de Reita se arregalaram um pouco e repararam que o olhar de Ruki estava centrado em seja o que for que estivesse atrás dele. Ele se virou então e notou o espelho acima da pia. Então _aquilo_ era o porquê de Ruki ter decidido mudar as posições. Ele queria brincar de voyeur e exibicionista, eh? Pervertido… Reita pensou consigo mesmo e sorriu, malicioso. Ruki sorriu de volta, sabendo o que o outro estava pensando. O baixista deu um último selinho nos lábios de Ruki antes de desaparecer do banheiro. Ele em pouco tempo voltou com um frasco de lubrificante e um preservativo, e satisfeito os entregou ao vocalista.

"Obrigado. Agora, se vire" Ele ordenou.

Reita se virou como ele havia dito e se apoiou contra a pia, ligeiramente curvando suas costas para frente. Ele podia ouvir o clique da abertura do frasco e olhou para o espelho, vendo Ruki lambuzando seus dedos atrás dele. Em breve não pode mais ver os dedos a medida que eles se abaixaram e ele sentiu uma substância gelada contra sua entrada. Ele deixou escapar um silvo, mas não se afastou. O frio dígito deslizava para o interior de seu corpo lentamente, movimentando-se para dentro e para fora.

"Outro" Reita gemeu, e Ruki obedeceu, rapidamente adicionando outro dedo. Desta vez, ele os estava abrindo como uma tesoura dentro do baixista. Ele então adicionou mais um dedo, esperando achar aquele ponto em Reita que iria fazê-lo gritar. "Ah!" havia encontrado.

Ruki puxou seus dedos para fora, deixando-o com uma sensação de vazio por alguns segundos. O pacote de preservativo em pouco tempo foi rasgado e o vocalista o desenrolou em seu membro ereto, lubrificando-o rapidamente. Ele gemeu enquanto tocava a si mesmo. Este tinha sido o primeiro contato real desde que tudo começou. E foi tão bom que ele quase não quis parar. Mas quando viu os olhos de Reita mirando-o através do espelho, ele soube que havia algo melhor lhe aguardando.

O vocalista se inclinou a frente depositando um leve beijo nas costas e ombros de Reita, movendo os beijos acima até o pescoço, sugando a pele superficialmente. O loiro mais velho choramingou e fechou os olhos. Logo que alcançou a orelha dele, Ruki parou os beijos.

"Como você quer? Rápido? Bruto? Profundo?" o menor sussurrou, seus lábios roçando de encontro a orelha de Reita, com cada sílaba.

Ele abriu seus olhos e encarou o outro com o olhar cheio de desejo através do espelho. "Todas as opções" respondeu num tom baixo.

Ruki sorriu e deu uma ultima mordiscada no pescoço de Reita. "Como quiser". Ele então parou e colocou as mãos nos quadris do loiro mais velho outra vez.

Reita instintivamente dobrou-se sobre a pia novamente, mas não baixo o suficiente que não pudesse ver o espelho. Ele tinha que ver a face de Ruki ao longo de tudo isso. Ele tinha que ver como eles ficavam juntos. Sem aviso, Ruki se empurrou para frente numa longa estocada, se enterrando até o fundo. Reita deixou um gemido de surpresa escapar, mas não de dor. Ela queimou um pouco, mas não o bastante para considerar como dor. O vocalista se retirou alguns segundos e depois se empurrou com mais força que da primeira vez. Reita fechou os olhos pelo impacto, mas logo os abriu novamente quando Ruki começou a se empurrar num ritmo não demasiado lento, nem rápido. Ele olhou através do espelho e capturou os olhos dele que estavam entreabertos mesmo com tanto prazer. Ambos lutaram para manter seus olhos abertos. Os dois definitivamente pareciam bonitos juntos. Ambos de pele pálida, ligeiramente corados, e cabelos loiros que aderiam a suas faces e pescoço. Eles guardariam essa imagem para sempre em suas mentes.

"Mais rápido" Reita gemeu. Este ritmo não estava sendo o suficiente. Ruki obedeceu e fez rápidas e rasas estocadas empurrando Reita profundamente de encontro a pia. "Ah, merda!" Reita gritou quando o vocalista acertou sua próstata. Ele viu o pequeno sorriso na face de Ruki e em seguida, aquele local foi atingido mais uma vez, fazendo-o gemer alto.

"Merda, Reita… Você é tão apertado!" Ruki gritou à medida que o calor o estava deixando louco. Ele enterrou seu rosto contra o pescoço de Reita e gemeu por sobre a pele macia.

"Ruki… Estou quase… Merda… _Me toca_…" disse Reita enquanto alcançava atrás de si a mão de Ruki e colocava-a sobre sua dolorida ereção.

Ruki se deixou conduzir e segurou o membro de Reita em sua mão. "Grite meu nome quando você gozar." Ele sussurrou dentro da orelha de Reita. Ele sentiu o mais velho assentir e começar a acariciar o outro. Eles estavam gemendo constantemente agora e Ruki se empurrava e estocava até mais rápido, querendo levar ambos ao orgasmo em breve.

Com mais um encaixe de quadris, os dois atingiram o ápice, gemendo o nome verdadeiro um do outro.

A semente de Reita chegou a derramar sobre o balcão da pia e também a mão de Ruki enquanto ele gozara pela segunda vez naquela noite. Eles ofegavam pesadamente, reclinando-se um contra o outro em troca de apoio.

"Merda… isso foi enlouquecedor." Ruki murmurou. Sua voz era ligeiramente abafada de encontro às costas de Reita, a qual ainda estava um pouco pegajosa por causa do picolé de antes.

"E você é bom chupando…" Reita adicionou ganhando um soco brincalhão nas costas vindo de Ruki.

"Não, sério. Quero dizer. Isso foi mais do que incrível!" Ruki proferiu sinceramente.

"Sim, eu sei. Fico feliz que tenhamos jogado aquele jogo" Reita disse em concordância.

Ruki também concordou e levantou sua cabeça. Ele se retirou de Reita e descartou o preservativo usado na cesta de lixo e, em seguida, virou o outro para fitar sua face. A sensação pegajosa em sua mão chamou-lhe a atenção. Ele reparou que o sêmen de Reita ainda estava ali.

"Me ajuda a limpar isso? Você deveria tentar provar seu gosto. Você é delicioso" Ruki disse enquanto arqueava suas sobrancelhas.

Reita sorriu e tomou a mão de Ruki para lamber seu próprio sêmen. Logo, o menor se uniu a ele e também deixou sua língua escapar para lamber a substância branca. Depois de um tempo, suas línguas estariam roçando uma na outra, o que enviou mais uma faísca de excitação por toda a parte de seus corpos já cansados.

"Se continuarmos com isso, vou ficar excitado de novo", Reita disse após a mão de Ruki já estar limpa.

Ruki deu uma risada e envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura dele, puxando o outro homem para mais perto de seu corpo. Ele então ficou na ponta dos pés e plantou um beijo suave nos lábios dele. "Eu não ligo".

Reita rolou seus olhos "Eu já gozei duas vezes. Me sinto realmente exausto. E nós temos ensaio amanhã."

O vocalista franziu as sobrancelhas um pouco e em seguida, concordou. "Certo. Ensaio. Eu vou passar a noite aqui. Espero que você não se importe."

O baixista riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, de modo algum. Fique a vontade. Você pode dormir na minha cama, se quiser."

"Oh, você não precisa me dizer isso. Eu irei dormir nela não importa o que você diga de qualquer forma".

Ambos riram e logo fizeram seu caminho até a cama, caindo no macio lençol com seus corpos ainda nus. Eles imediatamente se aconchegaram quando Reita puxou as cobertas por cima de suas peles expostas.

"Da próxima vez, você me chupa" O vocalista murmurou enquanto fitava o outro.

"Dá próxima vez, eu fodo você" ele replicou.

"Eu o deixaria fazer isso agora mesmo, mas você parece tão cansado", Ruki provocou.

"Fica quieto e vá dormir, ok?" Reita disse, meio sério, meio brincando.

Ruki deixou escapar uma risada e sorriu "Está bem. Boa noite, Rei-chan."

Reita se inclinou e beijou o nariz de Ruki. "Boa noite, Ruki-chan".

**N/A²**: Eu senti tanta falta de escrever um Ruki seme, então, aí está! Espero que isto não esteja muito ruim visto que escrever somente pornô não é meu forte, ; E eu estava apressada enquanto escrevia isso também XD. Ok, então, eu _deveria_ terminar essa serie, mas ainda não parece que ela esta pronta pra acabar OO. Pode ser que eu tenha outra idéia pra eles guardada em algum lugar :P.. Então, fique de olho!

**N/T:** E aí, o que acharam do lemon? Quando eu li eu bem que estranhei quando percebi que o Ruki iria ser o seme, mas fiquei curiosa e li até o final e surpreendentemente, gostei Não que eu agora o prefira assim, porque eu não prefiro, mas pelo menos não estranho tanto mais XD. Que acharam? Devo traduzir mais desta série? Comentários, por favor Kissu pra todos que leram.


End file.
